Where There's Smoke, There's Desire
by not2tall05
Summary: Welcome to Gate City Virginia! Population 2159. A town where in a twisted way, everybody is exactly what they appear to be
1. Chapter 1

**Glossary of Applied Mythology:**

**Banshee** **(From the Irish)- **Usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld.

**Dragon**** (From the Europeans)-** A huge fire-breathing, scaly, horned dinosaur-like creature. They have leathery wings, four legs, and a long muscular tail. Guardians and friends of humans. Their blood is said to have magical properties.

**Pooka ****(From the Irish)- **One of the fairy-folk who can shape-shift into any animal form, but will almost always have dark fur. The Pooka most commonly takes the form of a sleek black horse with a flowing mane and glowing yellow eyes. Although a human would be in for a wild ride should it ever ride on the back of a one, the sprite won't actually do the person any harm. In fact, it is said to have the ability to speak to humans, and legends tell of them helping people by giving advice and leading them away from danger.

**Siren**** (From the Greek)- **Seductresses who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.

**Succubus**** (From Western Legend)- **A female demon which takes the shape of a beautiful woman with bat-like wings, that can seduce men in or out of their dreams; in order to fed from energy through sexual intercourse, draining the man to the point of exhaustion and sometimes death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Gate City VA**

**A Siren, a Pooka, and a Succubus Walk Into a Bar...**

"As you know, I will be hosting a charity event in three days." Rena Cliffton began as she poured out everybody's sixth shot. "The cover charge will be 70 bucks, with two for one drinks, and you're in luck cause I need two extra bodies."

"Imagine that!" Ava Paxton snarked.

"I know I do! The proceeds from the cover charge are for the fire department. And thanks to the... eclectic heritage of this town, our squad is hotter than the cast of Magic Mic!" Rena replied.

"What's the event?" Leine Mulder asked.

"Does it really matter?" Rena answered as she smoothly passed the shots out.

"Hell no! You had me at two for one drinks!" Leine said before knocking her shot of Jim back.

"That's the fucking spirit!" Rena replied after downing her shot of Jack.

"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts." Ava muttered with an impending sense of doom.

"That's profiling." Rena accused.

"If the shipwrecking for funzies stiletto fits." Ava replied.

"And that's racist! Just because I'm a Siren who happens to own a karaoke bar called The Lodestone, and will be offering two for one drinks, doesn't mean that I have wholly sinister intentions." Rena pontificated.

"Na, just partial ones right?" Ava asked.

"Lawyered!" Leine exclaimed.

"Caveat Emptor." Rena returned with an unapologetic shrug.

"Which brings us back to the original question. Let the buyer beware Of what?" Ava demanded.

"Ava sometimes you just suck the fun right outta everything!" Rena grumbled.

"Now who's being racist?" Ava asked.

"Speed dating." Rena finally admitted.

"Score!" Leine all but squealed as she spun on her stool to face Ava. "Because, I think we can all agree that the possibility, nay the promise of no strings sex, is a far better use for a Trojan."

"Spoken like a Pooka who needs to get laid." Ava needled before drinking her own shot of Jose.

"Wants. Not need. A novel concept for a succubus I know. But since you brought it up, judging by your whiter shade of pale, I'm thinking that it's you that needs to get laid."

"And yet another reason to say yes. For your health." Rena said as she refilled all three shot glasses. "Nobody likes blue balls Ava, or whatever the female equivalent would be."

"Hold on! I'll Google it." Leine said as she whipped out her phone.

"10 bucks says she won't find it." Ava challenged.

"Make it 20. Plus, your oath to do this event." Rena countered.

"Oath!? Shit just got deep!" Ava retorted.

Rena only nodded.

"But I like it." Ava paused as she glanced at Leine's suddenly inscrutable features.

"Is that a yes?" Rena asked.

"No way that's a thing. You're on!" Ava accepted.

"Oooh, tough luck Ava! Cause it's Rena and Vaginal vasocongestion for the win." Leine read aloud seconds later.

"The fuck you say!?" Ava exclaimed.

"AKA Blue Bean." Leine added on a laugh.

"I'll be damned! Google really does know everything!" Ava mused as she slapped a 20 on the bar.

"Of course it does." Rena said as she tucked the bill into her pocket. "One of the founders is a descendant of the oracle of Delphi. But more importantly, a regular's sister's mother in law had the condition."

"How does that even come up in conversation?" Leine asked.

"Long Island Iced Teas." Rena answered.

"Son of a bitch! You hustled me!" Ava charged.

"I did. But fortunately, due to the oath that I have no intentions of releasing you from, it remains impossible for you to renege and become branded as being pro-orphanages burning to the ground for your refusal to support our local fire department."

"I wouldn't guarantee that last bit if I were you, because I'm totally facebookin that shit!" Leine said.

"Fine! But know this, when it comes to payback, nobody sets the bar for not to be fucked with quite like I do!" Ava promised.

"I remember. But just so you know, before you go all fire and brimstone on me, I'm technically doing you a favor." Rena replied.

"I'm listening." Ava prompted with a glare.

"The Merrick brothers are participating. You're welcome!" Rena replied.

"Seriously!" Leine cried as she pressed send on her phone.

"Who are the Merrick brothers?" Ava asked.

"The Merrick brothers, are three Welsh walking wet-dreams!" Leine practically purred in reply.

"Triplets." Rena clarified. "Alec, Dylan, and Noah."

"Otherwise known as sex on a stick!" Leine enthusiastically interjected.

"They moved into Millie's boarding house last week." Rena continued as if she had never been interrupted. "Alec and Dylan are the identical ones, but all three are tall, tan, and ripped!"

"And Ava, they have cleft chins and these sinfully full lips that you just know could satisfy you in every conceivable way!" Leine added with a gleam in her eyes, as if she was already mentally running through them all. So, Rena easily picked-up where she left off.

"Alec and Dylan have gorgeous jet black hair and piercing blue-green eyes. While Noah has equally gorgeous, albeit blond hair with soulful brown eyes and a peek-a-boo dimple. And correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a thing for brown-eyed boys Ava?"

"Tell her the important part for fuck's sake!" Leine prompted in a stage-whisper.

"They're Dragons." Rena dutifully added, hoping that if nothing else had swayed her, then maybe this impressive tidbit would.

"Which is everyone's type! Cause you know what they say about sex with Dragons right?" Leine asked

"That it's absolutely mind-blowing." Ava replied. But I've never been one to subscribe to self-proclaimed..."

"It's true!" Rena and Leine simultaneously defended.

"Good to know." Ava said with an impish grin as she raised her glass. "Cause truth be told, you had me at Welsh walking wet-dreams."

"To fun with alliteration." Leine purposed as she lifted her glass.

"Praise the Gods and pass the prophylactics." Rena added as she hefted her own glass into the air.

"Blessed be!" Ava and Leine chorused as they all clinked glasses before chugging their shots.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Warning this chapter contains sexually explicit material that may not be appropriate for all audiences! Viewers discretion is strongly advised.**

**Chapter Two**

**Where the Wild Things Are**

"Good evening ladies, and welcome to the Lodestone's first annual speed dating extravaganza! A night dedicated to getting your swerve on, and making bad decisions for a great cause!" While the catcalls sounded, Rena gracefully alighted from the stage with a clipboard in her hand.

"As of right now, the men are getting instructed and tagged at the fire hall, which makes it my duty to prepare you. And the rules are simple. On these worksheets, there is a number in the upper right hand corner." She explained as she handed them out.

"All you have to do is sit at the corresponding table. The men will rotate around you in two minute intervals. If you like what you see, check the yes box on your sheet. Happy hunting ladies."

"Here be Dragons!" Rena added as she gave the last form to one of her best friends.

* * *

"Shitfuckandballs!" Leine exclaimed as she tilted back in her chair.

"Sooo, horse of a different color is actually a synonym for Tourette's syndrome. Who knew!" Steise Whalen said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Clever! Banshees are always such a scream!" Leine retorted.

"Mmm, someone's in a mood. What's got your mane all in a twist Pooka?" Steise asked as she tried to track Leine's line of sight.

"Rena's OCD!" Leine snapped.

"Gonna need a little more than that." Steise pressed.

"Obsessive compulsive dickery!" Leine quipped.

"Gotcha. Go on." Steise replied with a roll of her hand.

"The Dragon is number 2. I'm 22! Which means having to wait a whole fucking hour for my two minutes, in an assembly that includes 7 lust demons, 5 nymphs, and you. Bitch is painting me into a corner just to see how I'll get out of it." Leine groused as she crashed her chair to the floor.

"She's been doing that since the Ilia..."

"Odyssey." Leine reflexively corrected.

"Whatever. Point is, nobody puts Baby in a corner right?! So, how do you plan to get out of it?" Steise inquired with a raised brow.

"Hmm." Leine grunted in reply as she made a quick study of the Banshee's face. "With 30% of the winnings, for what I'm assuming is a time sensitive bet for baggin' the Dragon."

"What!? Why would you...There is no...Aaaahhh fuck it! You have exactly 52 seconds Pooka."

"On it!" Leine replied as she rose from her chair.

"Getcha some!" Steise encouraged as she good gamed Leine in passing.

As Leine wove her way through the crowd, she tried to work out an opening line. But by the time she reached the Dragon, instinct prevailed. Without preamble Leine propelled herself into his arms and kissed him.

Breaths mingled as their tongues engaged in an erotic duel. With each masterful stroke, Alec was stoking her desire to a fever pitch. But when the pads of his thumbs found their way beneath the hemline of her shirt, it was the feel of his skin against hers that had Leine biting back a moan.

"Sorry." She gasped as she broke the kiss. "I know tonight's supposed to be about rounds and rules, but I'm not that kinda girl. My name is Leine Mulder. 90% of the time my Id is in the driver's seat, and right now fi angen 'ch."

"You're Welsh?"

"Close. I'm Irish."

"I see. Still..." He paused as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "I love the way my native tongue rolls off yours."

"And I love the way your native tongue tastes." Leine replied.

"Ach fel sexy." Alec roughly murmured as he raised his head to see her upturned face.

"Is that a yes?"

"My name is Alec Merrick..." He began as he gripped her waist with both hands and brought her hips against his own. "And never have I ever denied a woman in need."

With her breasts flush against his chest, and his arousal pressing into her thigh, Leine had to swallow twice before she could reply. "Feels like a promising start. But I think we should take this outside. Cause if I'm going to make an informed decision, I'll need a closer look."

"Ditto." Alec gruffly replied as he spun Leine around. And as her pert ass made contact with his already uncomfortably strained fly, his resonating hiss of pleasure sent a jolt of anticipation down her spine.

Together they made their way towards the door. Three feet from the exit they raced. And just before the door closed behind them, Leine could hear Rena as she called, "And time! Who had a minute and a half?"

* * *

Once they were standing outside, Leine stopped short as she looked around. "Lets see. I'm eight blocks away. Millie's is six and a half. The fire station is fifty ya..."

"Got this down to a science huh?"

"Intimidated?"

"Turned on. I'm all about the shortest distance between me being inside you." Alec answered.

"In that case, the woods are twenty-five feet behind the bar."

"Works for me." Alec replied as he swept her into a fireman's carry and sprinted them across the back parking lot.

As soon as they reached the tree line, Leine's feet were back on the ground and Alec's mouth was covering hers. Without hesitation she opened to him. And once again, the sweep of his tongue had her head swimming, and every inch of her body roaring to life as they stumbled through the woods together.

Moments before colliding with a tree, Alec shifted their positions to take the brunt of the impact.

"You ok?" Leine whispered as she tore her mouth from his.

"Depends. Will you be kissing it better?"

With a sensual curving of her lips Leine replied, "Chymer 'ch ddillad off."

Eagerly Alec reached for his shirt, but she stopped him with a shake of her head.

"Pants." Leine softly ordered.

Watching Leine as she watched him, with nimble fingers Alec released the button at his fly, eased the zipper down, and with one tug he had his jeans dropping to his knees. But before he could remove his boxers, Leine place her hands over his.

"Let me." Leine said as she pushed his hands out of her way. And as she eased the material down his legs, her body followed the progression.

Despite the cool breeze, Alec's cock rose to life and pulsed with enthusiasm.

"Wow!" Leine whispered as she ran her index finger over his impressive length.

Mesmerized by the tantalizing texture of velvet over steel, under the soft light of the full moon a heady sense of power filled Leine as she moved to capture the shimmering drop of pre-cum beading the broad crown. And when her tongue darted out to sample him, Alec inhaled a ragged breath. But as she licked the sensitized tip of his cock, that breath slammed right out of his lungs.

"You're killing me woman!" Alec managed to ground out between clenched teeth as he pressed his hands into the tree at his back to keep himself from taking control. And even though he could feel her smug smile against his skin, he found it impossible to care while she was cupping his aching sac.

Pausing in her ministrations, Leine glanced up with incandescent eyes and passion stained skin. "It's the little deaths that make life worth living. Vous ne croyez pas?"

"Even if it was permanent, I get the feeling that it would be well worth it." Alec replied as he tenderly brushed the back of his hand across her jaw.

"You aren't wrong." She whispered. Then after another teasing stroke over his shaft, Leine guided him into the sweet haven of her hot, wet mouth.

"Damn annwyl!" He murmured as his right hand tangled in her ebony hair.

Spurred on by the Welsh endearment, Leine set a pace designed to make him lose his mind. And with every pull from her seductive mouth and slide of a skillful hand, the pressure of the looming climax that she was cultivating threatened to erupt.

"More!" Alec huskily whispered in the perfect mixture of command and plea as his large hand gently palmed the back of her head.

With a throaty moan, Leine angled her head to the side and took him deeper into her mouth.

"Yes!" Alec murmured as his blue-green eyes altered to spessartine and the hand behind his back began to change. Bones popped, fingers lengthened, and nails became razor sharp talons.

Equal parts fascinated and turned-on by Alec's ability to control the rate of his transformation, Leine quickened the strokes of her hand as her cheeks hollowed.

"I'm close!" Alec hissed as his hips effortlessly matched her frenzied pace, until every inch of his body went rigid. Then in a guttural groan that sounded more beast than man, he gave in to the most shattering release of his entire existence.

The talons on Alec's left hand carved deep furrows into the tree as he lost himself in the orgasm that was jetting up from his balls in a wave of heat; carrying a burst of magic that triggered Leine's own cataclysmic release as she drank him down.

"Definitely... Worth it." Alec panted moments later as he pulled Leine to her feet so he could cradle her in his arms.

"I'm fluent in twenty-three languages and know enough to get laid in thirteen others." She breathlessly replied as she felt his heart beating against her cheek.

"Best bucket list ever! And also the working title for my letter to Penthouse!"

With a laugh Leine moved out of Alec's arms and took three steps back.

"Legend has it..." She began as she kicked out of her heels and pulled off her red spaghetti strapped tank top. "That should anyone ever ride on the back of a Pooka..." Halting again, Leine slowly shimmied out of her black skinny jeans. "They would be in for the wildest ride of their lives." She finally finished as she stood before him in a strapless bra and string bikini panties.

"Yippee ki-yay." Alec murmured as his eyes raked over her body.

A radiant smile lit her face as she slowly removed her bra and panties.

"Ach 'n arddun." Alec whispered with genuine awe.

"Hold that thought." Leine cautioned just before she was engulfed by **a **brilliant flash of light and replaced by a sleek black horse with glowing amber eyes.

"You know, I always felt there was something fundamentally wrong with that Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy song, and now I know why."

_"Perv!" _Leine telepathically replied.

"Takes one to do one right annwyl." Alec answered aloud as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"_Yes it does. Which means we could be in for one hell of a night."_

"Could?" Alec asked as he doubled over to free his ankles from his boxers and pants after removing his shoes and socks.

"_Mmmm." _Leine absently murmured as she took a moment to appreciate Alec in his full glory. _"I said wild ride. Not easy. You'll have to catch me first."_

With a devil's grin, Alec stretched his arms over his head, causing every muscle to bunch and ripple beneath his taunt skin as he rasped across their telepathic link, _"Run!"_

**A/N: Apologies for any misspellings or inaccuracies in the Welsh phrases, I found them online. And as always, thanks for reading. **


End file.
